By Your Side
by peaches n pears
Summary: Miranda comes up with a killer idea to get her best friends together, but what happens when everything spins out of control. Can the shards be picked up before someone gets hurt? Read and Review!


A/N: Hi yall! This story is about the three amigos and a summer camp adventure! I'll write what I can before I leave for Japan, but I'm not promising anything! Please R and R!  
  
Summary: Miranda comes up with a killer idea to get her best friends together, but what happens when everything spins out of control. Can the shards be picked up before someone gets hurt?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and if I did, I would be a billionaire and own the whole world! So don't sue, just review!  
  
Rating: PG-13, there's not the purest language in here so be warned!  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
By Your Side  
  
Chapter 1 the first stage is denial  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
"Why does it have to be so damn cold? It's summer!" Lizzie whined and pulled her shirt tighter around her body.  
  
The three amigos, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda had decided on taking a friendly vacation together to visit Gordo's family. In Colorado. While there their parents had discovered the Colorado Mountain Ranch, a small sleep-away camp that would keep their kids occupied for the three month vacation.  
  
"I checked the weather station up at the office and it was supposed to be sunny today!" David Gordon said. He was better known as Gordo, with dark curly hair and penetrating blue eyes.  
  
Miranda cut him off, "Well guess what Gordo?" he didn't respond, "Weathermen often lie! That's why there salaries are so small and they are all getting laid off!"  
  
She tried to conceal the edge in her voice but it just slipped out. It's hard to be a fourteen-year-old Mexican chica, watching your infatuated friends deny the truth. If it takes me all summer, she vowed silently, they will hook up!  
  
Lizzie leaned her back against Gordo. The three best friends were spending their second day of camp in the lodge, seated around a small table and chugging cocoa like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"It would be warmer if this rain would stop!" Gordo commented, draining the last of his drink. "Hey Barton," he called to a counselor and raising his cup, "Will you top me off?"  
  
Barton shook his head, "Sorry cocoa is only for drowned-rats! Go dance in the rain then come back for more!" he ladled some more out for a red-headed girl before shooing her towards a table.  
  
"I am a drowned rat though, look." Gordo pointed a wet finger towards his dripping curls and raised his eyebrows at Barton.  
  
The older man finally nodded and Gordo launched himself towards the cocoa. Miranda took advantage of the moment.  
  
"So Liz, are you going to ask him out?" her eyes sparkled.  
  
The chocolate came out of Lizzie's mouth and fell back into her cup.  
  
"Is that a 'no'?" Miranda coaxed, look at her, she thought, she's a love- struck pig! Except prettier and she doesn't roll in mud! she laughed.  
  
Gordo sidled back towards the table and plopped next to Lizzie before draining his mug again. He shot Barton another look, received a glare, and promptly tackled Lizzie's drink instead.  
  
"Boys!" Lizzie grumbled and playfully ruffled Gordo's hair.  
  
"Yikes McGuire! Your hands are cold!" Gordo yelped as her cold finger danced across his neck.  
  
Miranda chuckled, "Maybe you could warm her up?"  
  
She ignored the I've-Been-Hit-By-Lightning look and went to get her own refill from Barton.  
  
?????????????????????????????????  
  
"What's on the agenda tonight?" Lizzie asked, they friends were sitting in the wet sun eating lunch.  
  
"I don't know," Miranda responded, "But if the rain stays away we might play capture the flag, right Gordo?" no answer. "Gordo?" still no answer. "GORDO!" Miranda looked straight at him. Gordo was off in his equivalent of la-la-land. He was staring at Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, um, what?" he asked, blushing.  
  
"Never mind! I'll ask you later!" Miranda turned back towards Lizzie, "I hope the rain stays away!"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded. "me too! It would so suck if we spent an entire three months in the rain!"  
  
"I agree, but what are the chances that Colorado, in the midst of this drought, would have a constant precipitation for 90 consecutive days? It's almost defies the laws of physics!"  
  
"Gordo," Miranda started, "just because you have and IQ of like 2000, does not mean you can flaunt it and turn all scientific on us!" she glanced at Lizzie for support.  
  
"Translation please?" the blonde girl whined slightly  
  
Gordo gave her a soft smile, "I mean that it is highly unlikely that Colorado will receive three straight months of rain considering the fact that there is a drought this year, that's all."  
  
"oh!" Lizzie mumbled, "then this is the wettest drought I've ever seen!" Gordo and Miranda laughed at their friends words and Lizzie jumped to her feet.  
  
"Holy Crap! I've got to go to the corral and help out a friend! See yall later!" she dumped the rest of her French fries onto Gordo's plate and tossed hers away before jogging down the dirt path towards the horses.  
  
Gordo watched her race out of sight and sighed. she's so perfect and always ready to help a friend! But that's the problem! We'll only ever be friends! Miranda studied Gordo while he studied Lizzie.  
  
"Earth to David Gordon!" she yelled in his right ear making him jump about a foot into the air.  
  
"Where's the fire!" he hurriedly glanced about him.  
  
"You don't need to stare at her butt forever you know!" Gordo colored a little at Miranda's words and mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I wasn't staring," but even he wasn't so convinced, was I actually staring at her? he asked himself, but she's my best friend, I wouldn't do that!  
  
"Yes you were! You LIKE her!" Miranda crowed triumphantly.  
  
Gordo shoved his hand over her mouth and she surreptitiously licked his palm.  
  
"So it's true!" she giggled again, once he had pulled his hand back in disgust.  
  
"No," Gordo said, receiving a look from the Latino girl.  
  
"Denial is the first stage! I'll fix that for you!"  
  
"What do you mean denial? I know how I feel!" he declared looking Miranda straight in the eye.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, staring back, "and how do you feel?"  
  
"like I'm in love with her!"  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????  
  
A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!!  
  
Don't worry I'll try to update before I leave in ten days! I'm going to JAPAN!!!!! This so floats my boat! However I have sucky stitches in my leg from where a horse kicked me! O well, I only have six and nothing besides the skin broke!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and also check out me other story called The Lemonade Stand! Thanky mucho!  
  
Peaches n Pears 


End file.
